Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a terminal to be used in further consideration of user's convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
A size of a touchscreen provided to a terminal tends to increase gradually. Although a touchscreen having a wide screen is advantageous in providing a wide view to a user, however, it may cause inconvenience to a manipulation performed on the touchscreen. Particularly, when a user attempts to manipulate a terminal in a manner of gripping the terminal with one hand, there may be a region difficult to be touched with a finger in a plurality of regions of the touchscreen. Thus, the demand for a user screen interface suitable for a wide screen of a touchscreen is increasingly rising.